


Make-Up

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [5]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Miyeon is late for a night out, friend Soojin goes in to check on her with her boyfriend while Miyeon's dressmaker girlfriend Shuhua waits patiently and blissfully unaware in her studio of how the love of her life is hanging from a rope by her neck in her sitting room from the ceiling
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this as explicit because, it's heartbreaking, but, in here, there's a profound expression of the death scene for a hanging. Please don't read this to hurt yourself.
> 
> The two songs are The 1975 by The 1975 (2013 Music For Cars Official Audio Recording) and Love Of My Life by Queen

"NO!" Shuhua wailed, falling to her knees on the floor of her artist studio, her hands covering her face and hot, angry tears fell down from her eyes. All because of one sentence.

Shuhua, listen to us, please; Miyeon's passed away. We went around to offer her a ride with us and we found her.

Shuhua's phone lay forgotten on her sewing table. Through it, the voice of her best friend's boyfriend called her name through the phone line and was very, very worried.

"She's not doing anything, love." Jae said to Soojin, who, took the phone off of her boyfriend and tried to talk to Shuhua.

Shuhua weeped on the ground, but, she sniffed and looked up blearily as she heard the sound of Soojin's voice...

Singing.

"Go down

Soft sound

Midnight

And car lights

Playing with the air

Breathing in the air

Go down

Soft sound

Step into your skin?

I'd rather jump in your bones

Taking up your mouth

So you breathe through your nose..."

She and Miyeon used to always slow-dance to that song.

They had first heard it on the radio, the two of them together, when Miyeon had got a ride in Shuhua's brand new Citreon, the first ever car she had bought herself. They were playing around with the settings and giggling; you could pick what you wanted the horn to sound like - retro or modern -, the exhaust to change tone - growly or soft -, and, the soft-top convertible roof. Miyeon had had on a lovely lace dress with long-sleeves, a mid-thigh hem, and a peter-pan collar made of a white cream cotton with little pink hearts - minutely small - patterned across it. She had had her hair in a fishtail braid and a straw-hat on her head. She and Shuhua had been rushing around and having fun together as happy girlfriends did all morning. Miyeon had dressed Shuhua up in a dark-green velvet coat, three silk petticoats, a myriad of necklaces and rings, high-heeled boots that were a dark maroon red with her hair in a bee-hive and 60's style make-up which genuinely looked gorgeous on her.

Shuhua was a dressmaker, while, Miyeon was a successful writer. At that point in time, Miyeon had written a book that had sold over 3000 copies in a single month, and, the money was just rolling in.

Everything was delightful.

Shuhua got lost in memory of that day as she listened to Soojin sing on the other end of the line.

They had been going to go out. Now. Right now. It should have started...now. They were all going to go out to a few clubs, have some drinks, and then come back to Shuhua's.

"You're running late!" Shuhua had wailed to Miyeon over the phone only an hour before. "You'll be running late if you only just got out of the bath, you silly bitch!"

"Baby, I've only got half of my make-up on!" Miyeon had laughed gently, lovingly. "I'll be with you soon, ok? I love you."

Shuhua had rang up their gang of friends - Soyeon, Yuqi, Soojin, and Minnie - with their boyfriends and told them to wait at home for another few minutes, they had some time to breathe before trying to get a cab in the middle of evening traffic on a Saturday evening. "Miyeon's taking her time, she said she went to sleep in the bath." Shuhua had explained to the laughs and coos of her lovely mates. Shuhua's artist studios were built in an extension on the side of her 1920's weatherboard home, and, it was a beautiful property and worth quite a lot, even though her parents had done everything they could to help with the initial "fix up the old dump" process. It was decorated internally for the party later. Barbeque out in the back garden, fey-lights indoors and out, bottles of wine in the drinks cabinet and plenty of whiskey for the boys. Shuhua had been looking forward to tonight all week.

And, now, she couldn't believe how everything had just changed in what was only a few minutes...wasn't it?

Unbeknowest to Shuhua, Soojin and her boyfriend, Jae - who was a huge, muscled aerial gymnast but had the square-round face of a teddy bear with gorgeous eyes that glowed up brilliantly whenever Soojin was around - Soojin had wanted to see Miyeon just before everyone turned up to go out to one of the nicer clubs in the inner city before all going back to Shuhua's for a bash with a lot of passion. 

Shuhua hadn't told anyone about how Miyeon just got very quiet sometimes, more recently lately.

Shuhua hadn't realized how bad it had got.

The thing was though, Soojin had. And, it had been the most disconcerting thing. Miyeon's reluctantce had shown through in one spectacular example:

They had gone out to see a film about a month ago, and, Miyeon would sit beside Shuhua, went home in a different cab, and, Soojin noticed, would take ages to answer her texts if she got one, and, even then, she'd keep it to less than five words.

Soojin had wondered if Miyeon was getting tired of Shuhua. If they're relationship was coming to and end. Her boyfriend, Jae, had thought it was something else. "Sort of dumb to say, bub, but I can't quite put my finger on it." He had said to her.

Neither Miyeon or Shuhua had told any of their friends about their fight.

"How can I relate to somebody who doesn't speak?!" She had screamed at Miyeon in a argument, only about a week ago. "I'm just treading water around you because I love you but you're always underwater, sweetheart...!" Shuhua had burst into tears and had covered her face that day as well, while Miyeon had just sat silently and cross-legged in one of the beautiful upholstered armchairs in Shuhua's studio in her faded bootleg jeans and a black turtleneck and her latte coloured robe-cardigan, quiet, quiet, quiet as ever.

The two of them had made love that night, and, considering they had never really fought before, Shuhua thought that that had been the peak of whatever had been between the two of them, inside the two of them. Every couple had to fight at least once, didn't they? "You'll never truly get how happy I am to be able to wake up to you every morning." Shuhua had whispered to Miyeon, stroking her cheekbone and her upper lip and the bridge of her nose. Shuhua had loved the way Miyeon's skin had coloured and her eyes had shone and her tongue came out to tease Shuhua when Shuhua's fingertips touched her lips.

Miyeon rented a home, seperate to Shuhua, about four kilometers away from where she lived. That night, with her make-up now completely finished, Soojin and Jae found her hanging from the ceiling of her sitting room, the rope from her neck tied around a ancient and sturdy old light fitting.

Soojin had looked silently at Miyeon's body, and, her hand had slipped into the huge hand of her boyfriend's. She had just known; something animalistic, naturalistic, spiritual in her. It was all over. One human life had ended. Nothing in the would could bring that back. In the evening light, Miyeon's snapped bones had looked like fine-china, her skin having gone translucent. Soojin had left, a single, silent tear running down her cheek, dialing Shuhu's phone number. Jae was left to do the job that Soojin was physically incapable of. He had got down Miyeon's lifeless body from where it dangled from the light fitting and had regarded her, kneeling on the floor with her body in his arms.

Veins in her eyes had blown, and, her neck was broken. Her skin around her stomach and chest was spongy and pink and swollen from internal bleeding and, most likely, the rupture of one of her organs. She had a bloody nose, and, there was no hope of her ever coming back. There were still wet tear-stains on her face.

Her skin was still warm.

Jae had called an ambulance, and, despaired when no one seemed to believe him that there was no hope of reviving Miyeon.

"I know better." He had snapped to the emergency worker on the end of the line.

The ambulance wasn't as Miyeon's address yet. Jae listened out for it as Soojin - somewhere else in the house, maybe even outside on the undercover verandah - had sung to Shuhua softly over the phone line, and, now, talked to her, convincing her not to come, things were too bad.

Fucking evening traffic, Jae thought.

"You were so loved." Jae whispered, looking down to the dead young woman in his arms. She was wearing a white cotton dress with a pattern of small grey polka-dots over it. It went down to the middle of her calves with three-quart. sleeves and a crew-neck with gathering at the back. Jae recognised it.

Only a few days ago it had been having it's hem pinned up by Shuhua on one of her fabric dummies in her sewing studio at her house.

"You bitch." Jae blinked down to the dead girl. "Soojin told me how you had said to her - said at one time to all of the girls - about what they would do if you died." He let Miyeon's lifeless body roll onto the floor, and, he went to find a sobbing Soojin sitting on the front steps of Miyeon's house. He nearly wrapped up his girlfriend in his arms, and, took her phone off of her.

"Shuhua, darlin', you there?" Jae asked.

"Yeah, Jae." Shuhua audibly cried. "God, you're so good to us..."

"You and all you girls make us poor blokes work for it." Jae told her sincerely, his eyes becoming wet. Jae got Soojin to hold her phone while he got his out and texted everyone that the night was canceled and not to cause a problem, it was serious. Everyone needed to go to Shuhua's, and, for fuck's sake, not cause a scene.

"Baby, are you okay?" Soojin wiped her eyes on the back of her wrist, some of her black eye-makeup coming onto her skin.

"We were so perfect..." Shuhua faded off for a few moments. "I didn't know anything was wrong."

"Neither did I, bub." Soojin whispered. 

"Can you just...?" Shuhua's tone broke.

"Yeah, bubby, we're comin' around, yeah? Be there soon." When Soojin hung up the line, she burst into fresh tears, and, pressed her face into Jae's chest. Just then, the ambulance turned up.

"I'll stay here, look after this. You go to Shuhua." Suddenly, Jae changed his mind. He caught Soojin's arm. "No, don't go."

"You just said -" Soojin stuttered.

"You're not driving like this, love." Jae got his phone out of his pocket. "Call me brother; he'll help us out. Oh, darlin', come here." He hugged Soojin tightly and called his brother as one paramedic went inside, and, the other patiently waited by their side while Jae organized a car for Soojin.

None of it ever had to be like this.

But, it was.

One stupid decision made it like this.

Soojin was helped into an ambulance by the second paramedic after Jae had explained what was happening, been held in a second hug and been given a temporary seat in the back of the warm ambulance until Jae's brother in his car turned up. 

Meanwhile, back in the sewing studios, Shuhua got herself up off the floor and got into the armchair that Miyeon had only occupied a couple of weeks before as they had fought. Shuhua shivered, swearing she could smell Miyeon's perfume on the upholstery of the armchair.

She just felt quiet now.

As quiet as Miyeon had felt.

Her phone rang again. It was Soojin.

Shuhua curled up in the armchairs, her knees to her chin, feeling naked and yet, not alive at all, in her black jersey mini-dress with it's pucker-hem long sleeves and crew neck and skirt hem, her hair done up in the 60's style beehive with length down at the back like Miyeon like, like Miyeon loved.

"Love of my life, you've hurt me..." She sung softly. Shuhua's eyes slipped closed, silent tears leaking from the outer corners.

"You've broken my heart

And now you leave me

Love of my life

Can't you see?

Bring it back, bring it back

Don't take it away from me

Because

You don't know

What it means to me..."


End file.
